Captured
by Draconis Riddle
Summary: Hermione Granger, felt as if she didn't belong with her friends. So she left. Not knowing the Dark Lord has some plans of his own for her. Only being close to death many times as he totures her, a hint of love begins, showing thats theres hope.
1. Prologue

~Prologue

I was sitting in Ginny's room at the Burrow. Looking out the window, I could only see a sea of golden brown wheat growing as far ahead as I could see. I took a glance over my shoulder to see if Ginny was still asleep, before I made my attempt to leave this bloody place, Ron and Harry call home. I knew I didn't fit in with my Muggle-born blood, in a house filled with purebloods. I knew they didn't show how the loathed my presence here, putting their whole family in danger, no matter they were grateful the boy who lived was their youngest boy's best friend.

Looking around the grim bedroom once more, I slipped my untied shoes on, picking up my beaded bag, which held everything that I either needed or wanted. I would start ahead of the boys, looking for the rest of the horcruxes. Knowing harry, he would rather rage into battle, wand at hand, shouting every spell and curse at the bastard.

Which fills my mind with wonder on how he could live, knowing that the bastard had him wrapped around his finger. My stomach turned at the thought of him, the thought of Lord Voldemort. I felt myself wanting to gag; I tied my grip on my bag, as I carefully stepped over Ginny's soundlessly sleeping body on the wooden floor, with her wand at her side.

I felt my eyes burn from unshed tears, as I open the door, only to look back to see the room, which held memories of my friends; laughter, hatred and pain. I shook my head, 'Come on Hermione, get a grip on yourself. You're one step closer protecting this family,' a little voice in my head told me, but my heart was refusing to agree with it.

A few minutes later, after walking over more sleeping bodies, I never knew that could fit in one single room, I got outside and was now standing in front of the Burrow. When I heard soft popping noises behind me, I turned around, only to see men dressed in black, each of them covering their faces with a mask. A mask that I would recognize anywhere. Death Eaters.

"Good evening, Miss Granger" one of the Death Eaters said, as he stepped closer to me as I tried not to back away and run into the Burrow, waking up everyone to kill those asses who worked for the Dark Lord.

"What do you want?" I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking with fear.

"You, the Dark Lord…" the Death Eater paused, trying to think of a word that would fit, "has some plans that will require your presence."  
>I could tell I didn't have a choice in the matter. To go with them, willingly, or not to and cause hell for the sleeping people, who will only wake up seeing old family members that have moved on from this lifetime. I could not take the guilt it would bring. Looking down, I slowly walked over to where the Death Eater stood, handing him my wand, showing them that I would go willingly.<p>

I looked back for a second only to see the face of my best friend at the window, his face emotionless, as he was joined by the others in the Burrow, as they watched me go willingly with a bunch of Death Eaters. I was wondering if they thought I was betraying them, or saving them for the time being. Most likely the former.

Closing my eyes tightly, I heard the harsh laughter of the bastard Lord himself, welcoming back his followers. I turned off all of my senses, not wanting to hear, smell or even feel this… inhumane touching me, talking about me and smelling my hair, which smelled of sweet green apples, mixed with a hint scent of wild cherry blossoms.

Without knowing what was going on around me, I didn't expect this: I felt a sharp pain enter my body through my spine, which caused me to fall forward onto my knees, screaming and writhing in pain. I knew in the back of my mind that he had casted the Cruciatus Curse on me. I opened my eyes only to see his piercing red eyes look down at me. He smirked as he once again cursed me with the cruciatus.

My body went numb. My screams grew every time he cast the bloody curse on me.

"Welcome Home, Miss Granger." He smiled as he walked away, leaving me on the floor with a few Death Eaters, who took pleasure in finishing what their Lord started.


	2. This Dark Place in My Head

Walking away was a Mistake-Chapter 1

"Last chance for you to answer."

"Never!" I shouted, spitting into his pale emotionless face. He waved his left hand, as he took the inside of his robe to clean his face.  
>His Death Eaters forced me down on the cold hard floor, which had been stained with my blood the last time I was here. They were pressuring my wounds that were located on my back, as another Death Eater took the whip and whipped my back, adding the number of scars and reopening the old ones. The leather ate at my skin, pain shot throughout my whole body. But the Dark Lord's bony hands muffled my screams.<p>

"What a pity. Do you really think your friends know what horror you're going through to keep their secrets?" he said, chuckling as he removed his hand from my mouth before I got the chance to bite him. His boots hit against the floor, as he walked around my body, eying me like a predator. He made me wish they hadn't ripped my jacket and my shirt off, so my back and chest were now exposed. My face was wet by the tears of embarrassment which fell to the stone floor. His laughter only increased as I tried to struggle out of his Death eaters grip. My hatred for him, none or less, increased with every ** word; with every pain he or his death eaters inflicted me.

"Leave us." He suddenly said. I felt the hesitance his Death eaters felt to let me go, but they did as they were ordered to. My body was cold as the stone floor, and as I lay there, listening to their footsteps as they all walked out, the door slammed shut behind them. I envied them. I felt bad that they were free to come and go as they pleased, while I stayed with the Lord of bastards all alone in this pathetic cell that they called a room with its bar window. He fisted my hair, thrusting my head upwards. The tears I shed before left its trails on my face, and as he was studying them, I stared into those eyes that had haunted my nightmares since my first year at Hogwarts and met him when Ron and I tagged along with Harry to the forbidden level of the castle. Those were the emotionless, piercing red eyes that held no soul, no heart. Only darkness and hatred.

"I could make all this pain go away, only if you tell me what I want to know," he said, with a wicked smile. I closed my eyes as I felt his hand travel along my exposed side, softly digging his nails into my skin. Her skin felt like it was on fire under his touch; I wanted that warmth back that he held.

I shivered as he let go of my hair, placing his other hand at my side, oh the warmth that those hands had almost made me want to rip his robe off and stoop so low as to cuddle with him for that warmth.

"Never, they will destroy you" I said as I stared into his emotionless face, hoping that he wouldn't take his warm hands off my skin.

"We shall see" he hissed as he pushed my body to the ground, causing my sealed wounds to open up again, and I gasped at the sharp pain which was shooting through my body, "You shouldn't be playing with fire, Mudblood."

I shook my head, trying to stop the tears from coming. I hated him, I hated what he believed in, I hated the pain he was putting me through, I hated everything about him. His eyes, the warmth his hands.

All I wanted was to put him through the pain he put me through, the never-ending pain and misery. I heard a sharp snap and the teeth of the leather that ate my skin off my stomach; the sharp snaps were soon joined with my screams and cries.

"Go to hell!" I shouted as I gasped for air before I rolled onto my side, hugging my knees in attempt to hide my exposed breasts from him. The horrible pain on my stomach increased. The tears had escaped my eyes as I heard his disgusting laughter fill the room up again.  
>'Shut up, shut up' I thought, wanting to say it out loud, but neither my voice nor my mouth wanted to work right. I just wanted to break down and cry my eyes out. I wished I could just be lying next to Ginny in her queen size bed which we shared every time I was there. I wanted to listen to Harry and Ron talk about Quidditch and talk with them about how stupid the Daily Prophet was. I wished to smell what Molly was cooking and I even wanted to be bothered by Fred and George with their new products for their joke shop.<p>

I felt his hand on my head, twisting his fingers within my untamed hair; I didn't need to look at his disgusting face to tell he was smirking at the pain he was putting me through. He let his other hand wander down my legs. His touch burned the exposed skin that he could get through my ripped jeans, making me want him to touch my body more. I wanted to gag, but couldn't. My body didn't react the way I wanted it to react when he touched my skin. My body was disobeying me, and wanted him to touch me more. I felt disgusted by the way my body wanted his touch.

"Enjoying that there's finally some heat within your skin, Mudblood?"

"You could g-go to hell for a-all-" I started to say before I felt the piercing teeth of the whip dig into my side. I felt my flesh being pulled apart as the leather once again ate more and more of my skin, exposing the muscle and my ribs. I screamed violently, oh I wanted him to die.  
>Then I felt my ribs break, as he didn't stop from the whip landing on my side. "Y-You B-BASTARD!" my screams held horror and pain, I tired clutching my side, my blood was sliding down my skin onto the floor. Tears began to flow out of my eyes. He stopped to stare at what he has done.<p>

"Clearly you can't stand giving something so small and kind before you wreck it," wrapping the leather whip around his hand as he, once again, started to walk around my body, stepping into the puddle of blood that started to form around me, "You better start telling me what I want to know, or I can make this more painful than it has to be." He stopped, placing his boot over my side, pressing down onto my broken ribs.

"B-BASTARD!" I shouted, pushing his boot off, which only dug more into my expose muscle, skin and ribs. I tried to place my hands on my side, trying to stop the bleeding, only to cause it to push down onto my ribs that dug into my internal organs' left my lung being stab. My body was filled with pain and somehow there was warmth within all the pain he was causing me. His laughter filled the room as he crouched down beside me and stroked my hair, which now was bloodstained. I cried softly, holding my side that would not stop bleeding. It brought me closer to death and away from him. I felt my eyelids starting to get heavy, I felt more pain, but I was also so very sleepy. I didn't know if it was the grim reaper's way to numb the pain before he took my life away, or if I was just exhausted from the pain, the screaming and his laughter. But sleeping felt like a better idea than trying to fight the monster, who had caused so much damage by using a bloody muggle whip instead of magic.

Not knowing what was going on around me anymore, I heard footsteps as someone entered the room, but then I really didn't remember much more than falling into a deep sleep. Only to find myself dreaming about the horrible torture I had just been through.

I woke up screaming and in a bed. Looking around quickly, I found out that I was in his quarters. I quickly soon discover a sleeping figure in an armchair next to the fire.

'How dare he bring me here, in his quarters after what he's done to me!' I thought as I tired to escape the bed. The bed didn't allow me to move out though.

'Damn it! He put a spell on the bloody bed.' Since there was no use in trying to escape tonight (or was it today) I rolled onto my undamaged side and fell back into a deep sleep. I was dreaming of the Burrow and everyone else, including all the professors, and even the greasy git, Professor Snape.


	3. Dreams are a Lie

**N/A:** Hey guys, It's been a while since I updated. I kinda wanted to take this at a slower pace. **SO** I could not only make this enjoyable for you to read, but fore me to write as well. Got a Review saying I should quit writing. I hope this will bite you in the arse. But it was your thought, which only made me want to be a better writer in your eyes, than anyone else. Please enjoy!

~Kat

* * *

><p>Dreams are a Lie-Chapter 2<p>

Quickly glance around the library, which the Burrow held; starring into the faces of my missed friends. I then saw Sirius, Sirius Black, the prisoner from Azkaban, that not escape from Azkaban, but had stole also my heart in my 3rd year, before he fell into the veil. I knew right there and then, I was dreaming. He couldn't of come back, shaking my head, not wanting, but god I did want, to believe he was back. To have him save me. Save me from this...this dreadful place! From this, this horrible monster! The pain he put me through, I couldn't take, I didn't know how many days nor hours I've been here.

Hoping that the Order will soon find me. Hoping that greasy git of a professor told them. I started to pray to the one god I dreaded when I was a child to save me. I didn't, nor ever, want to tell him what Harry and the Order were up to.

Risking them, no matter I knew how they hated me, I would rather die then tell that arse anything, but the pain he put me through, putting me close to death but heal me so he can keep torturing me till he get the answers that he wanted.

Waking up suddenly, only to find my self on the floor. My eyes were fuzzy from all the blood lost, within the corner of my eye. I saw a sleeping figure. Rubbing my eyes, I felt a cold wet train from my eyes. 'Go figure, when I don't want to show my weakness I dream of that dog' I thought, trying to wipe the trails of tears off my face, hopping that thing didn't see them. Trying to place my arms underneath me, sharp pains shot through out my body. Biting my lip harshly, trying to stop myself from scream in pain, I pushed my self up. Only to drag myself to the side of the bed to lean up against.

My eyes went wild, trying to find a way out if this hell. But my eyes always laid on him. Shaking my head harshly, like I use to shake my pathic clothe dolls my mother would buy me, trying to get myself from look at that bastared. But from what I could tell from here, on the floor, he was different. He didn't have that ugly shade of sickly white skin, nor slits as a nose or a baldhead. But his skin was more of a light pale, messy black hair and a nose that fit him perfectly. He was handsome, 'get a grip Hermione, he is, or a follower of, Voldemort!' I mental slapped myself for thinking that creatures there, sleeping body was handsome!

But then again, where was it my place to think this man, could or was Voldemort? Trying to think of a logical way to escape here, I hear a soft moan coming from the sleeping body that lay within the chair by the mild blazing green fire. I looked him over again, not realizing that his shirt with undone, showing his bare chest, that held a scar, more like a gash that went from where his shoulder was, right done across his chest, down his abdomen to where it stop at the place his pant rested on his hips. More moaning came from his way, as he stood up, stretching his long arms out, wand at hand. I gulp as his eyes met mine. Trying to back up more away from the man, forgetting I was up against the side of a bed. My eyes were glued to the man as he walked towards me. He had long legs that reminded me of Fred and George, Bill and Harry that had long legs; he stopped about less than 5 feet away from me, watching him as he carefully crouched down in front of me.

Getting eye leveled with me. His eyes were light blue, which held a hint of blood red around his pupil.

I could tell my eyes had gotten big by the smile he held on his face, as he looked into my eyes. Feeling my body started to give way. I tried putting all my weight on my back, not daring to loose eye contact with this monster. Feeling vilolated in my mind, I could tell he was trying to look through my mind, trying to find memories about the Order and they're plans. As I started to push him out and build my shielded up, I heard him laughing softly. A sweet, but evil laugh that a mere boy the same age, as Harry would do after a prank gone right.

"Hello my little Mudblood." he said, chuckling softly as he reach towards my face as I jerk away, only to bite my lip even harder from the pain. "In pain are we?"

Looking away, I didn't hear any if his footsteps. I wasn't sure that he had left or not. Curiosity was getting the best of me. Turning my head, ever so slowly, he sat there. No longer crouching down, but sitting there, with his long legs cross. He looked pleased that I given up to the curiosity animal in me. Looking at his face, he held no emotions, no snake like features were there.

"Why were you leaving the safety of the Burrow late two days ago?" his voice was no longer harsh it had been the first time we spoke. 'Wait I've been here for 3 days?' I shouted mentally at my self. "Yes you where here three days you insolent girl."

"And why does the 'Dark Lord' want to know why the little Mudblood was leaving?" I said, trying not to smirk, as his expression grew dim and impenitent.

"I was already sending my Deatheater to collect what was rightfully mine, Mudblood."

"And what do you own my dearest Dark Lord?" I said, trying to hold my sarcasm in.

"You."


	4. Hopeless wonder

**N/A: **It's short, but not sweet. 2 updates in one day! Been kinda writing these 2 chapters through out the week when i can between schol work and pleasure, no that this isn't a pleasure writing! Enjoy! And Review~

~Kat

* * *

><p>Hopeless wonder-Chapter 3<p>

"Don't flatter yourself Voldy, I was already leaving there to go somewhere else."

"Oh I'm not flattering myself, my sweet Mudblood. You are rightfully mine." A grin appeared on his emotionless face as I tried to think about how this could be.

"Oh I wish I was Mudblood. But clearly I'm not. Your little friend, Potter, traded you in, for a more useful person for his side then a know-it-all Mudblood." He said, as I watched him run his hand through his hair. Only to be dazed of what he had said. It couldn't be true.

"You're lying!" I shouted at him, trying not to think the possibility that Harry had done so. 'How could he? After all the times I saved him.' I thought as I looked away from this man, this thing in front of me.

"You can say, we had made a contract, you for his dead Godfather. I had founded a way to bring people back from the veil. Which Harry has little knowledge of how long he has before his Godfather really dies." I starred at him; I starred into those soulless eyes as he talked, "That mutt only has less than a week to live. With that note, Harry gave up the one thing he needed the most to win this war. You."

"You...you... YOU BASTARED!" I shouted in his face, only to be weak and started to break down in front of that monster. 'I want to see him so bad' I thought as I closed my eyes, trying to hold back in the tears I wanted to shed. 'Don't cry in front of this monster, he doesn't deserve to see you this weak and to cry over a man, a man old enough to be your grandfather!' I shouted mentally at my self. Not opening my eyes, I could tell he was enjoying the inflicted pain he had caused within my self, without the use of magic or muggle torturement.

"All is fair in war, love, get use to It." after he said that. I could tell with out even looking at him. That he got up and felt, felt me alone to drown in my sorrows, pain and hatred. I didn't care. I didn't care that he saw me break down and cry my eyes till they were raw. I didn't know what to think, what to feel.

The hope I had, that once was the reason why me, Harry and Ron kept on going through the year at Hogwarts every year. From threats of Voldemort to Snape us detention.

Discarding my wounds and the pain. I brought my knees up to my chest, as I hugged them, hiding my face within the bare skin, cold had taken it's place back through out my body, claiming it.

My mind didn't want to work, 'I will play his game.' I thought as tears stained my face as my eyelids started to get heavy. My stomach was growling, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to sleep. Finally my eyes finally closed, and the masquerade of my dreams began.


	5. A Friend

**N/A:** Yea, I'm taking a while to update, but I have not gotten tired of this. I love it and I'm glad so many of you are liking this. Leave PMs if you have any song lyrics because I wish to try something. Mostly dark lyrics that will reflect Voldemort and light ones for Hermione, You would be a great help! Enjoy!

~Kat

* * *

><p>A Friend..-Chapter 4<p>

I could feel someone, softly, kicking my side as I laid on the floor. I groaned at the thought of waking up in that dreadful place again. The coldness of the floor was so comforting to me. It had reminded me of the cold wooden floors at the Burrow.

"Granger wake up." a smoothing voice said. I started to stir more. Rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand, looking up the figure that was dressed in pure black suit with a ponytail. I thought I saw someone from within Hogwarts I was very close to, but no one knew about.

"Hmm?" I said sleepiest, only then to yawn as I stretched my arms out like my old kitten at the Burrow would do, as I sat up. My legs crossed in a Native American way as I kept rubbing my eyes before looking up at the figure that stood there watching me.

"Well, well, well. Have a nice sleep on the floor? You know Grang, the Dark Lord didn't give you his bed not to be slept in," the figure said. Before I could think about whom that voice reminded me of, I was picked up by the figure. Whimpering as the figure had its grip around my sides, I took a breath of it's sent.

"Put me down Malfoy!" I said firmly letting out a whimper as he threw me on to the rather huge bed. The sheets underneath me were soft and silkily. Softer than I remember, the smell was foreign to me as I looked at the man that was now sitting next to me. He looked back at me; I could see a hint of red forming at his cheeks as I remember I was only in a stained blood shirt. Sitting up quickly I pulled down on the shirt.

"How did you mange to get here my sweet friend?" he said as he tucked a piece of hair behead my ear as he place his hand under my chin to force my face to look into his stormy grey eyes that were filled with fear. He had high cheekbones and a slim handsome face; his long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Harry traded me in. You should of known that, probably being third in command after Snape." I said looking at him, only wishing he wasn't a spy.

"No, I didn't even knew you were here till an hour ago when Voldemort was telling Snape to tell the Order we have one if the golden trio. I don't know what he has in store for you." he said only to look away from me to his hands that were on mine, his thumb rubbing over the back on my petit hand that was probably two times smaller than his.

"What is it Dra?" I asked hopping to find out something, anything that bastared has planned to do anything against Harry and the Order.

"He's planning something 'Mione, I don't know what. But it's something wicked. He had me get in contact with some Veela a month ago. Before that Werewolves." Draco said as he still looking at our hands.

*Flash back*

Walking to potions class I felt someone take a hold of my arm and pull me into an empty hallway. They placed their hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream. Knowing the sent on the person hands. As I started to giggle, the person let go of me.

"What's so funny! I could have been a Death Eater!" shouted the man with a worried voice.

"Then you stop smelling like you do now, Draco. Plus aren't you one already?" I asked him, turning around so I could stare at his stormy grey eyes.

"Oh so you know it's me by my smell? But not that I'm extremely tall, handsome and have a muscular body that I kept pressing you up against?" Draco said placing a hand on my shoulder, as he softly pushed me against the wall.

"Any news from Voldy" I asked. Trying not to giggle at the thought of Voldemort being called Voldy by his Deatheaters.

"He has something planned during summer Vacation, I don't know what it is, but maybe you shouldn't stay at the burrow with Weasly and Potter." I could tell he wanted me safe. I couldn't blame him for it, wanting to protect your best friend no matter your post to hate each other.

"But where should I stay?"

"The old boat house"

*End of Flash Back*

"Then how are we going to do now?" I asked, placing my head his shoulder. Only to feel his muscles to relax a bit.

"Well I can't clearly sneak you out now, but I could take a letter from you to Sirius." he said quietly.

"You would do that for me?" I said, almost surprisingly. I knew he hated Sirius for stealing my heart. But this was just unbelievable.

"For you yes, for anyone else, bloody hell no!" he said chuckling a little. I giggled as well. "Maybe even a letter to Potty, telling him that you're enjoying the company of the Dark Lord and his Deatheaters."

"Of course you would want me to do that. You and Snape still spies for the Order?"

"Well yes, Snape is getting tic off by Potty being the head of it now, well he isn't listening. But now since he gave up the greatest weapon!" he looked at me, probably trying to make me laugh, "Snape is furious about it, and he's tying to find something to help Sirius. As he wants me to see if there's anyway to help you."

"Tell Snape I said thanks and that old git needs to see me so we can plan something to work from where we are."

"I will. I have spent enough time to see you. I will see you soon." Draco said placing his forehead on mine as he shifted towards me. "Don't forget to think about the light."

"Thank you Dra, and I won't. Go before he finds you here."

He nodded as he stood up and walked into the darkness of the other side of the room. I sighed, sending my real best friend off to serve the dark lord to protect me. How selfish I am.


	6. Update!

Update info:

It's been a while since I have written anything for the story 'Captured'. I have a rather good reason. I am re-read it all, and making rather large changes. Now that I finally had gotten my own laptop. It maybe a bit longer before I can update the story from moving everything from my old laptop to my new one. For now- the stories are being re-reedited and written to more of my liking and yours. Not to mention I have finals coming up in June, which will put a set back in it all. I have been writing many other stories that I hope soon to place up for your enjoyment as of mine. Rather than me keep going about nothing, I am really sorry for the late updates and everything. I thought I should let you all know who had favorite and placed a story alert on this story. I will make it up in the long run! I promise.

~Kat


	7. Author's note

**Author's Note;**

For all of you that have put me on their 'Author Alert' thingy, I am writing and rewriting all of my stories expect '_Part of Him and Me_' only because that's the best I have ever written and I will keep it that way. I will open a new '_Captured_' story for the rewritten version if you guy wish for the 5 or 4 chapters of the other version to stay up so you could compare and contrast of how bad that version was. I have no beta for I see no reason. You, my readers, are the betas. You see a mistake, please send me a PM and telling what story and what chapter needs to be fix- so I may fix it for you. And if I do not fix it, I may liked the way it was. Thank you for you time being for reading this note.

Oh- I also have changed my penname if you haven't notice.

**~Drake**


End file.
